1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a test method and device for memory device, and more particularly, to a test method and device for memory device, which may have a Sudden Power Off (SPO) recovery function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, more memory systems including a semiconductor memory device are being used. The semiconductor memory device is a storage device that may store data and may read out the stored data if necessary. The semiconductor memory device may be divided into a volatile memory device and a nonvolatile memory device.
If the semiconductor memory device is recording data in a nonvolatile memory device, inaccurate data may be left in a nonvolatile memory if SPO occurs. For securing the accuracy of data, the nonvolatile memory device may delete inaccurate data in the nonvolatile memory and may recover pre-written data.
The operation of securing the accuracy of the data in the nonvolatile memory device is called an SPO recovery operation. The nonvolatile memory device may also include software for performing the SPO recovery operation.